Renaissance
by youpitralala13
Summary: Nouvelle venue au lycée Fairy Hills, Lucy Heartfilia entame son année de terminale avec bonne humeur auprès de ses nouveaux amis. Cependant, l'arrivée de Sting Eucliffe au lycée va bouleverser la jeune fille. Quelle histoire passée se cache entre les deux élèves ? Pourquoi les retrouvailles seront-elles si difficiles ? Lucy et Sting se laisseront-ils une seconde chance ?
1. Une nouvelle année commence

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction Renaissance, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire, et bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _Point de vue externe_

Le lundi 3 septembre, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever dans le ciel, une jeune fille était déjà depuis longtemps dans son bain, profitant de s'être levée en avance pour prendre son temps. Lucy Heartfilia, puisque c'est son nom, était impatiente de commencer sa nouvelle année à Fairy Hills et s'était forcée à se réveiller bien avant l'heure pour être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour de cours, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle était vraiment impatiente de retourner au lycée, de revoir ainsi tous les amis qu'elle s'était faits dans l'année précédente.  
Lucy avait intégré le lycée de Magnolia en cours d'année de première, ses parents vivaient à Crocus et pour venir à Fairy Hills sans gêner ses parents qui travaillaient dans la capitale, elle avait décidée de louer un appartement pour elle à Magnolia. Au début, c'était l'argent de ses parents qui lui avait permis de vivre, mais la jeune blonde était bien décidée à leur rembourser yen par yen la totalité de ce qu'ils avaient déboursé pour elle, et s'était donc trouvé un travail qu'elle pratiquait à côté du lycée. La jeune fille avait toujours aimé écrire et rêvait depuis bien longtemps déjà de devenir écrivain, aussi, dès qu'elle avait su qu'elle devrait travailler, elle était allée voir à la rédaction du magazine le plus populaire de Fiore qui avait des bureaux à Magnolia, le Weekly Sorcerer, afin de voir si elle pouvait y travailler. Au début peu convaincus par son manque d'expérience, ils avaient cependant accepté de la prendre à l'essai, et après plusieurs articles vraiment convaincants, lui avaient offert un job de rédactrice à mi-temps. Elle avait juste un certain nombre d'article à écrire et à envoyer par semaine, ce qui lui permettait, sans qu'elle puisse totalement rembourser ses parents non plus, de vivre et payer son loyer par ses propres moyens.

Lucy regarda sa montre qu'elle avait posée sur le rebord de l'évier que longeait la baignoire et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle commence à se préparer. Elle enleva le bouchon qui empêchait la baignoire de se vider et sortir petit à petit, la salle de bain froide ne l'attirant que moyennement. Lorsqu'elle fut recouverte de sa serviette, elle commença à se détailler dans le miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo. Pour une fois, la jeune fille s'était empêchée de passer la soirée à regarder des séries ou lire des livres et, en ne voyant pas la moindre trace de cernes sur son visage, Lucy fut vraiment fière d'elle-même pour avoir tenu ses résolutions. Elle entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux blonds après les avoir séché rapidement au sèche-cheveux et les noua en deux couettes basses dont dépassaient quelques mèches. Elle se maquilla légèrement, n'étant pas de ses filles qui pensent que plus on a de maquillage sur le visage, plus on est belle, et se rendit dans sa chambre où étaient déjà posés sur son lit ses vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis la veille. Après avoir enfilé un haut bleu ciel et blanc qui remontait au-dessus de son nombril et mettait en valeur sa taille plutôt fine, une jupe bleue marine presque noire qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement, des bottines marrons et, pour éviter de mourir de froid en jupe, des mi-bas noirs qui montaient au-dessus de ses genoux, la jeune fille était fin prête. Depuis qu'elle était à Fairy Hills, Lucy prenait un plaisir immense à choisir comment elle s'habillait pour aller en cours. En effet, dans son ancien établissement, le prestigieux lycée Sabertooth, l'uniforme était obligatoire, et pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de sa tenue grise et monotone avait emplit de joie la jeune blonde qui adorait porter des couleurs et des tenues plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

La jeune fille jeta un œil à son réveil qui indiquait désormais 7h41 et, de peur de se mettre en retard, elle décida de petit-déjeuner en route. Elle prit rapidement une barre de céréales dans sa cuisine, jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit de chez elle.  
Lucy habitait au deuxième étage d'un petit immeuble à un quart d'heure à pied de Fairy Hills. Pour y aller, elle devait longer presque tout le long du trajet le fleuve qui traversait Magnolia, et elle se plaisait à marcher sur le muret qui bordait l'étendue d'eau chaque matin où elle s'était levée suffisamment tôt pour ne pas avoir à courir.

 _Point de vue de Lucy_

Ah, j'avais tellement hâte de retourner en cours ! Il faisait encore un temps magnifique alors qu'on s'approchait pas à pas de l'automne, j'avais une pêche d'enfer et, par-dessus tout, j'allais enfin revoir tout le monde ! Quand j'étais arrivée en milieu d'année de première à Fairy Hills, j'avais vraiment eu peur d'être l'exclue, celle à qui personne ne voudrait parler. Fairy Hills était un établissement qui faisait collège et lycée et quasiment tous ceux que j'y connaissais y étaient depuis la sixième, alors quand on arrivait l'avant-dernière année, c'était forcément un peu effrayant. Cependant, Fairy Hills était un lycée génial, et j'y avais créé des amitiés incroyables en très peu de temps. Là-bas, on s'en fichait bien de ce que vous étiez avant, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce que vous étiez maintenant. Si vous aviez un problème, vous saviez qu'il y aurait toujours des gens qui seraient là pour vous aider à les surmonter. A Fairy Hills, j'avais rencontré beaucoup de gens que j'aimais énormément. Il y avait Natsu, Gray et Erza, de très bons amis avec qui je rigolais tout le temps, Levy, ma petite perle, une amie très chère à mes yeux avec qui j'avais des discussions un peu plus sérieuses, la fratrie Strauss, toujours à la recherche de potins sur tout le monde, les Raijin, trois garçons et une fille qui formaient un groupe de rock depuis quelques années, même si je ne les connaissais pas plus que ça à part Luxus avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien, Cana et Loki, ceux avec qui on s'éclatait le plus en soirée, et enfin Gajeel et Juvia, les deux autres « nouveaux » qui étaient arrivés en troisième à Fairy Hills après que leur collège, Phantom Lord, ait fermé. Etant dans différentes filières, j'avais rencontré certains de mes amis par d'autres qui étaient dans ma classe. En effet, la plupart des filles avec qui je m'entendais vraiment bien étaient toutes proches les unes des autres et c'est comme ça par exemple que j'avais eu la chance de rencontrer ma petite Levy qui, contrairement à moi, avait choisi une première littéraire.

En arrivant au lycée, je vis Natsu et Gray qui se disputaient déjà devant l'entrée, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

\- Et voilà, soupirai-je en silence, c'est reparti.

Si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, je me demanderai s'ils ne se détestent pas. Il y a des moments où on avait juste envie de leur jeter une chaise à la gueule pour qu'ils arrêtent de se taper dessus, mais en même temps je savais qu'ils s'appréciaient, et que si ils avaient besoin d'aide pour quelque chose d'important, ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Je sentis une pression sur mon dos. C'était Cana qui m'avait sauté dessus.

\- Alors ma belle, prête pour la reprise ? T'as fait quoi cet été ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Coucou Cana, c'est moi ou tu sens l'alcool alors qu'il est à peine 8h ?

\- Bah, un peu de vodka dans le café, ça n'a jamais tué personne !

J'entendis quelqu'un soupirer derrière moi et me retournait pour voir arriver Erza. Je souris. Erza était à la fois une fille très fragile psychologiquement et une fille très forte physiquement. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes, elle préférait tout garder dans sa carapace, mais quand elle commençait à se confier, là on se rendait vraiment compte de combien cette fille était incroyable.

\- Si au moins son père lui donnait le bon exemple mais non, il faut qu'il soit encore plus ivrogne que sa fille !

Je pouffai. Erza avait raison. Monsieur Clive, ou Guildartz comme les élèves préféraient l'appeler, était le père de Cana, et aussi un professeur d'histoire-géo. Durant l'année dernière où j'avais eu la malchance de l'avoir en professeur principal, il avait du arriver à presque les trois quarts des cours un peu éméché voire complètement torché dans certains cas, et avait souvent été en retard pour cause de cuite pas encore totalement remise. En même temps, quand il enseignait, c'était vraiment un bon prof, et j'étais persuadée que ça et sa proximité avec le proviseur étaient les seules choses qui lui permettaient de rester à Fairy Hills.

\- Salut Erza, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ! Alors tes vacances ?

Mon amie rougit, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une habitude chez elle, et je me promis d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec elle au sujet de ses vacances quand nous aurions un peu de temps devant nous.

\- Trop fois rien, je suis partie à la plage pendant deux semaines et après j'ai travaillé tout le reste de l'été au café des parents Strauss avec Mirajane et Elfman. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle les yeux pétillants en changeant vivement de sujet, j'ai entendu dire que Lisanna était partie à Crocus voir des amis pendant quelques semaines et qu'elle s'y serait trouvé un petit ami, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus !

\- Non, pas possible ! Il faut absolument qu'on le rencontre !

Après avoir émis quelques hypothèses sur quel genre de garçon pourrait être le mystérieux copain de Lisanna, je me décidai enfin à aller saluer Natsu et Gray qui semblaient s'être calmés. Natsu me sauta littéralement dessus, m'accueillant comme si on ne s'était pas vus depuis des années et Gray, toujours un peu plus froid que son ami, se contenta de me faire la bise après m'avoir demandé comment s'étaient passées mes vacances.

\- Je suis partie voir mes parents à Crocus, j'ai fait quelques heures sup à la rédac du Weekly Sorcerer, puis on est partis mes parents et moi sur l'île Tenro pendant une semaine, c'était juste incroyable !

L'île Tenro était une destination paradisiaque, un rêve de vacancier et, pour me féliciter d'avoir su me prendre en main toute seule quant à mes dépenses et à mon logement, mes parents m'avaient emmené là-bas. J'avais eu l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé pendant une semaine durant, et rentrer à Magnolia après tant de bonheur avait été difficile, même si l'idée de retourner au lycée avait grandement adouci la douleur du départ. J'avais eu la chance de passer deux mois non-stop avec mes parents qui, bien que je ne me l'avouais pas vraiment, me manquaient beaucoup.

\- Tenro, rien que ça ! Ben dis donc, ils t'aiment beaucoup tes parents ! Siffla Gray, étonné.

Je lui souris. Même si je n'en parlais que peu parce que je tenais à ne pas dépendre de mes parents financièrement, mes amis savaient qu'ils étaient possesseurs d'une grande compagnie ferroviaire et avaient donc beaucoup d'argent, ce qui m'avait permis pendant mon enfance de bénéficier de beaucoup de cadeaux, de robes de princesses ou même de voyages incroyables.

J'entendis la sonnerie du lycée retentir, et malgré un soupir collectif de tous les gens qui m'entouraient, moi comprise, nous nous mîmes en route pour le gymnase où se faisait chaque année la répartition des classes.  
La plupart d'entre nous savaient déjà avec qui nous serions en classe. En effet, bien qu'étant un lycée assez réputé, Fairy Hills n'avait que peu de classes et les ES et les L avaient chacun une unique classe de première et de terminale.

Malgré mon désir de devenir écrivaine, j'envisageais également de travailler dans le journalisme en parallèle, le travail trouvé chez le Weekly Sorcerer me plaisant vraiment, et j'avais donc choisi non pas d'être en filière littéraire mais économique. Je savais donc d'avance qu'Erza, Natsu, Gray, Luxus, Cana et Lisanna seraient dans la même classe que moi. De plus, Bixrow, qui était actuellement en S, avait envisagé de changer de filière mais je ne savais pas encore si sa demande avait aboutie.

Alors qu'on commençait à s'installer sur les bancs qui avaient été installés face à l'estrade du gymnase, je vis Mirajane et Lisanna qui m'appelaient près de l'entrée. Je leur souris et leur fis signe de venir s'installer sur les places libres à mes côtés. Makarov Drear, le grand-père de Luxus et directeur de Fairy Hills, entra dans la pièce suivi de quatre professeurs. Il y avait Macao Combolto, professeur d'anglais, Guildartz, Polyussica, la terrible prof de maths, et une autre que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Des quatre, je ne savais pas trop lequel m'aurais le plus plu, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose au moins, c'était que je voulais absolument pas de Polyussica comme prof principale. Cette femme était le diable incarné, elle détestait les élèves, elle détestait les profs, en fait je croyais bien qu'elle détestait tout le monde. Même Makarov, le directeur, avait du mal à ne pas plier devant elle.

Alors que Makarov commençait son discours d'entrée habituel en argumentant sur le travail et l'implication que nécessitait l'année de terminale de la part de tous les élèves et en parlant plus en détail du bac qui aurait lieu à la fin de l'année, je me tournai vers Lisanna et commençait à lui demander des nouvelles de son été à voix basse, ayant bien l'intention d'en apprendre plus sur son amour de vacances.

Lisanna et Natsu étaient sortis ensemble au collège pendant quelques mois, et beaucoup pensaient qu'ils s'aimaient encore. J'en avais longtemps discuté avec l'un et l'autre en fin de première et il m'était apparu assez clairement que, si ils s'entendaient très bien et se considéraient presque comme des meilleurs amis, il n'y avait désormais plus rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux. Aussi, après un petit ami comme Natsu, j'étais curieuse de savoir quel genre de garçon avait pu attirer mon amie.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allée à Crocus, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que ma sœur t'a encore racontée ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant, ses yeux tournés vers Mirajane qui affichait un air angélique, l'air de dire qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas de quoi voulait parler sa sœur.

\- Techniquement, même si Mirajane lui a dit avant, c'est Erza qui m'en a parlé, lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil, moqueuse. Alors, paraît que tu te serais trouvé quelqu'un ? Il est comment ? Il s'appelle comment ? C'était un amour de vacances ou ça dure encore ?

\- Doucement, pas tout à la fois ! J'y crois pas, t'es pire que Mira !

S'attirant le regard noir de Makarov parce qu'elle parlait trop fort, Lisanna baissa le ton de sa voix avant de reprendre :

\- Il a les cheveux noirs, il est beau comme un Dieu, on va essayer de garder notre relation malgré la distance, et je ne t'en dirai pas un mot de plus sinon tu vas m'embêter avec ça pendant toute l'année !

\- Oh non Lisanna, dis moi au moins son nom ! Et son âge ! Et ce qu'il fait dans la vie ! Allez Lisanna, je veux tout savoir ! La suppliai-je à moitié morte de rire, consciente d'être ridicule mais ayant réellement envie de savoir.

Mirajane, qui était assise à côté de sa sœur et écoutait ce que nous disions depuis le début, s'immisça alors dans la conversation :

\- Moi non plus elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler plus, bouda-t-elle. Alors que je suis sa grande sœur quand même ! On n'est pas censées faire de cachotteries à sa grande sœur !

Je rigolai face à la mine dépitée de Mirajane. Même si le sujet m'intriguait, je comprenais que ça ne devait pas être facile pour Lisanna que sa sœur soit toujours au courant de tout sur tout sur sa vie.  
Lisanna avait sauté une classe et avait donc un an de moins que nous, mais elle et sa sœur avait le même groupe d'amis. De plus, Elfman et Mirajane ayant moins d'un an d'écart et étant nés la même année, les trois Strauss se retrouvaient donc en terminale en même temps. On aurait pu pensé que c'était quelque chose d'horrible d'avoir les mêmes amis que ses frères et sœurs, mais ils avaient tous les trois l'air de ne pas s'en soucier, étant une fratrie plutôt proche, excepté dans ces moments où même leur intimité n'était plus privée.

Je jetai un regard compatissant à Lisanna mais me promit tout de même d'essayer d'apprendre de nouveaux détails sur cette histoire plus tard.

Quand la répartition des classes commença, je vis qu'à mon plus grand regret, Guildartz serait à nouveau mon professeur principal cette année. Bon, ça aurait tout de même pu être pire, j'avais échappé à Polyussica, c'était déjà ça. Par contre, pour mon bac d'histoire-géo, ça risquait d'être difficile. Enfin, j'aviserai le moment venu. Je me levai à l'appel de mon nom pour rejoindre ma classe où étaient déjà plusieurs de mes amis, très vite suivie par Lisanna. Mirajane nous adressa un petit au revoir de la main et nous nous mîmes tous en route vers la salle de classe qui nous avait été attribuée. Je vis Cana qui avait l'air énervée.

\- C'est pas possible, grognai-t-elle, je me tape encore mon père en prof ! Ils font exprès ou quoi ?

\- Possible, lui répondis-je en rigolant. Ça s'trouve ils font vraiment ça pour vous faire chier tous les deux.

\- Nan, y a que moi que ça embête, lui il s'en fout. Il est trop heureux de passer du temps avec moi, pour un peu ça me ferait vomir.

Elle mit deux doigts vers sa bouche grande ouverte pour mimer et je pouffai, très vite rejointe par Lisanna qui nous écoutait également.

Même si je comprenais largement que Guildartz n'était pas le meilleur père ni le meilleur prof au monde, ça me rendait un peu triste que Cana le prenne aussi mal. Je n'avais plus cette chance de voir mes parents tous les jours et je devais reconnaître qu'ils me manquaient un peu.

Une fois arrivés en classe, Guildartz nous distribua distraitement des papiers à remplir, voulant en finir au plus vite. Plus j'y pensais, plus Guildartz ressemblait plus à un élève qu'à mon prof. Erza était à ma gauche et, contrairement à son habitude, elle n'était pas très attentive au prof et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J'avais entendu dire que Erza, qui avait l'habitude d'être déléguée de classe depuis son entrée à Fairy Hills, était une fille très sérieuse et j'avais eu moi-même l'occasion de le remarquer l'année dernière. Etre perdue dans la lune n'était vraiment pas son genre. Je lançai alors le sujet qui m'intéressait.

\- Alors Erza, raconte moi un peu plus tes vacances, demandai-je à voix basse avec un sourire.

\- Oh tu sais, pas grand chose, je t'ai déjà tout dit tout à l'heure.

\- Et la plage ? Il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant ? Tu n'aurais pas… rencontré quelqu'un ?

Erza se mit à rougir instantanément. J'avais tapé dans le mille.

\- Allez Erza, tu me connais, je n'en parlerais pas ! Raconte raconte raconte !

\- Chut ! Parle moins fort, on va t'entendre ! Me supplia-t-elle. Tu fais quelque chose après les cours ?

Surprise par son subit changement de sujet, je répondis néanmoins.

\- Rien de spécial, je pensais passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde.

\- Alors on trouvera un moment toutes les deux pour que je t'en parle. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard effrayant, interdiction de le raconter à qui que ce soit. Clair ?

\- Clair. J'ai hâte, rigolai-je.

Mon amie soupira. Je souris. Après Lisanna, c'était Erza qui s'était trouvé quelqu'un. Décidément, cette année allait être intéressante ! Et qui savait, peut-être que la chance me sourirait aussi ?

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? La suite au prochain numéro ! ;)**

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	2. Un passé douloureux

_Point de vue de Lucy_

Cela faisait près d'un mois déjà que la rentrée avait eu lieu. En sortant de la présentation des classes ce jour-ci, Erza et moi étions allées dans un petit café qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement grâce aux délicieux fraisiers qu'ils y servaient et, avant de rejoindre les autres, mon amie m'avait raconté finalement ses vacances. En allant à la plage, elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer plusieurs amis d'enfance qui étaient partis en vacances ensemble à ce moment-là. Et parmi eux, son amour d'enfance. A vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment déclarés l'un à l'autre, mais chacun avait toujours eu le béguin pour l'autre. Quand elle m'avait raconté ça, j'étais à bout de souffle, impatiente d'en apprendre plus. Sauf qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Rien. Décidemment, Erza avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Depuis la rentrée, les profs nous avaient déjà demandé beaucoup de travail, et concilier le lycée, le magazine et les amis devenait déjà compliqué, mais comme j'étais plutôt du genre méthodique et organisée, je m'en sortais sans trop de mal. Quand je voyais comment Gray et surtout Natsu galéraient à avoir des notes au-dessus de la moyenne, j'étais bien contente d'être aussi studieuse. Enfin, studieuse. Un bien grand mot. Même si je n'aimais pas me vanter, je devais avouer que j'étais assez intelligente, ce qui me permettait de ne pas passer des heures et des heures sur un cours d'éco trop compliqué ou un cours de maths juste impossible. Aussi, même sans travailler énormément ni beaucoup écouter en cours, j'arrivais à rester dans le top 5 de la classe sans trop de difficultés.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions la malchance d'avoir natation en cours de sport. La prof, Aquarius, était une vraie teigne qui me détestait particulièrement, et j'avais décidé d'un accord tacite avec Lisanna de ne pas aller en cours. Nous étions en train de boire un verre à la terrasse d'un bar à quelques rues du lycée quand je me rappelai de quelque chose.

\- Tiens au fait, lui demandai-je sournoisement, t'es toujours avec ton mystérieux inconnu ?

\- Te voilà bien curieuse dis donc, répondit-elle en riant. Oui on est toujours ensemble. Et si t'es sage aujourd'hui, je consentirai peut-être à te dire son nom d'ici la fin de la journée.

Je savais qu'elle me faisait tourner en bourrique, mais j'étais bien décidée à apprendre coûte que coûte qui était le mystérieux jeune homme. Nous finissions nos verres tranquillement quand nous nous rendîmes compte de l'heure. Je me mis à courir, espérant ne pas arriver en retard à mon prochain cours, alors que Lisanna rigolait derrière moi, disant qu'elle se fichait bien d'arriver en retard après avoir séché deux heures de cours. J'aurai été d'accord avec elle si nous n'avions pas eu éco, qui était de loin mon cours préféré. Yajima, notre professeur, était l'un des rares vraiment bons profs de Fairy Hills, ou en tout cas l'un des seuls qui n'était pas soit tout le temps énervé, soit tout le temps bourré, et je m'étais promis de ne pas sécher un seul de ses cours pour faire bonne figure. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, le cours venait à peine de commencer et Yajima nous intima à nous asseoir avant de reprendre l'appel qu'il avait entamé.

Ne restant pas de tables de deux libres, Lisanna alla s'installa à côté de Bixrow qui était un bon ami à elle pendant que je m'installais à côté de Cana au fond de la classe. J'aurai pu me mettre à côté d'Erza, mais être au premier rang me mettait toujours mal à l'aise, peu importe combien le cours ou le prof pouvait être intéressant. Alors que le cours commençait, j'entendais Natsu et Gray devant moi parler à voix basse. Je tentai discrètement d'écouter leur conversation et cru entendre mon nom au milieu de leurs paroles. Obnubilée par ce qu'ils pouvaient dire de moi, je me penchai en avant pour mieux entendre avant de finalement m'écraser au sol après m'être trop penchée, ma chaise ayant glissé sur le parquet.

\- Mademoiselle Heartfilia, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites vautrée par terre ?

En entendant la voix de Yajima, je me relevai en rapidité avant de remarquer que les deux abrutis devant moi se foutaient ouvertement de ma gueule.

\- Eh oh, les gars, c'pas gentil de s'moquer des gentes dames !

\- Gente dame, toi ? Répliqua Gray. Pour l'instant on dirait plutôt une baleine qui vient de s'échoir sur la plage ouais !

\- Non mais je rêve ! Une baleine ? Rien que ça ? Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la baleine !

Yajima nous interrompit d'un cri strident.

\- Mademoiselle Heartfilia ! Monsieur Fullbuster ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours !

\- Oh les nuls !

\- Vous voulez peut-être venir me voir à la fin du cours avec aux Monsieur Dragneel ? A moins que vous ne préfériez raconter à toute la classe de quoi vous et Monsieur Fullbuster discutiez avant que Mademoiselle Heartfilia ne tombe en tentant d'espionner vos bavardages incessants ?

Cela lui cloua le bec directement. Et zut alors, ce prof voyait tout. Maintenant, Natsu et Gray allaient savoir que j'essayai d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Puis tant pis. Ça leur apprendra à parler de moi. Je tirai ostentatoirement la langue aux deux garçons avant de me reconcentrer sur le cours. J'espérai juste ne pas recevoir un avertissement, mes parents en entendraient forcément parler et remettraient en doute le fait de me laisser vivre seule. A côté de moi, Cana dormait toujours, n'ayant même pas remarqué que je m'étais vautrée à trente centimètres d'elle. Elle ronflait. Fort. Trop fort. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'avais du mal à rester attentive au cours tellement ma voisine était bruyante. Je soupirai. On pourrait penser qu'avec le temps j'avais pris l'habitude des bruits de camions que faisait mon amie en dormant, mais non. Chaque fois que je l'entendais, j'étais sidérée par le niveau sonore que son ronflement était capable d'atteindre.

A la fin de l'heure, Gray et moi nous rendîmes au bureau de Yajima, moi la tête basse, lui un air de défi sur le visage. Je me pris une heure de colle. Lui deux. Il protesta à n'en plus finir, mais Yajima était intransigeant, et je savais que son plaidoyer n'avait pas lieu d'être. En sortant de la salle, Gray grognait et moi je désespérai.

\- Il abuse quand même, c'pas ma faute si t'es tombée !

\- Ah bon ? Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt pourquoi j'ai entendu mon nom quand vous parliez avec Natsu ?

\- Non.

\- Non ? Répétai-je.

\- Non. Truc de mecs.

Je soufflai. Ah, les mecs. Quand nous rejoignîmes les autres à la cafétéria, Natsu rigolait aux éclats et racontait à tout le monde comment j'étais tombée et comment l'imperturbable Yajima nous avait collé. Gray lui mit un pain, trop heureux d'avoir une raison pour le frapper, et j'allais de mon côté me placer entre Levy et Lisanna, ne laissant pas les paroles de Natsu m'atteindre. Au fond, je me fichais un peu d'être collée. Puis il y aurait Gray, alors ça passerait plus vite. Je rigolai intérieurement en me disant que lui, par contre, devrait passer une deuxième heure seul en permanence.

Erza et Juvia, qui étaient attablées en face de nous, discutaient vivement d'une soirée qu'elles pensaient organiser. Je m'y intéressai vaguement avant de me tourner vers Lisanna, revenant vers le sujet du matin même.

\- Lisanna ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dis moi, je t'en supplie !

Lisanna pouffa.

\- Bon d'accord, ton petit air pitoyable me fait de la peine.

Je souris, un air de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, c'est quoi son p'tit nom à ce beau jeune homme ?

Mon amie se rapprocha de mon oreille pour que je sois la seule à entendre, et chuchota :

\- Il s'appelle Rogue Cheney.

Et ce fut le noir.

 _Point de vue de Natsu_

Quand Lucy se réveilla finalement, elle était à l'infirmerie et j'étais à son chevet depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Quand ma blonde d'amie avait perdu connaissance, j'avais paniqué et réagi d'instinct en la prenant sur mon épaule pour courir à l'infirmerie où je savais que quelqu'un pourrait s'occuper d'elle. N'écoutant pas la conversation des filles à ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, mais j'étais inquiet pour mon amie. Même si Lucy était arrivée en cours d'année l'an dernier, c'était vite devenue une véritable amie, au point que je la considérais presque comme une sœur, au même titre que Lisanna. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que c'était à elle qu'elle parlait à ce moment-là. Je lui demanderais si jamais Lucy ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas m'expliquer.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demandai-je, un sourire bienveillant au milieu du visage.

\- Comme si un camion m'était passé dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On était à table, et d'un coup t'as fait un malaise. J't'ai de suite emmenée à l'infirmerie, mais ils m'ont dit que t'avais rien de grave, sûrement un choc ou un truc du genre.

Je vis le visage de Lucy se tordre, comme si elle se rappelait de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Je ne voulais pas trop insister d'un coup, mais j'étais bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Je tenterais d'en savoir plus auprès de Lisanna. Je souris à mon amie, heureux qu'elle ait repris connaissance. Lucy fit un semblant de sourire et se rallongea, semblant épuisée.

\- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir, le prochain cours c'est maths, tu veux y aller ?

Lucy grimaça. Polyussica. Qui voudrait seulement aller dans son cours ? Personne, du moins à ma connaissance.

\- On peut passer l'aprèm' chez moi si tu préfères.

Les traits de Lucy se radoucirent.

\- Je ne dis pas non. Je rattraperai le cours sur Lisanna.

Je rigolai. Même si Lucy n'aimait pas notre bien-aimée prof de maths, elle restait l'élève sérieuse qu'elle était. Elle avait beau essayer de se forger un caractère de grosse dure, je savais qu'elle prenait tout de même ses études au sérieux. Nous restâmes quelques minutes de plus à l'infirmerie, Lucy ayant peur que se lever ne lui fasse tourner la tête, et finîmes par sortir, nous dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée. Même si Fairy Hills était un bon lycée, il restait un lycée public et personne ne contrôlait jamais le portail à l'entrée, permettant aux élèves de sécher comme bon leur semblait.  
Quand on arriva chez moi, la lumière de l'appartement était allumée, montrant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Je soupirai. A tous les coups, Roméo avait encore séché les cours. Roméo, c'était mon cousin, mais également le fils de Macao, le prof d'anglais. Comme j'habitai plus près du lycée que lui, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de venir squatter chez moi chaque fois qu'il n'allait pas en cours, ayant un double de ma clé. Je savais que je n'étais pas forcément le meilleur modèle de travail et d'assiduité, mais Roméo était en seconde et avait déjà pris énormément de mauvaises habitudes par rapport aux cours. A côté de ça, c'était un garçon génial, alors je lui pardonnais. En général.

Lorsque je m'approchai de la porte pour entrer, j'entendis une voix de fille plutôt aigüe et reconnut dans celle-ci la voix de Wendy, une des meilleures amies de Roméo, même si je soupçonnai plus entre eux, mais également la petite sœur de Levy. Comme sa grande sœur, Wendy était une fille calme, gentille et toujours attentionnée avec tout le monde. Si elle et Roméo finissaient par se mettre ensemble, je ne pourrais qu'en être heureux.

Quand nous entrâmes, Roméo et Wendy étaient assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, en train de rigoler. Roméo avait sa main droite posée sur la jambe de Wendy et la retira prestement en nous voyant entrer. Juste des amis, hein ? Bien sûr. Lucy prit la parole, saluant les deux jeunes. Lucy aimait beaucoup Wendy. Comme elle et Levy s'entendaient très bien, Lucy était souvent allée chez les MacMarvel l'an dernier et avant donc pu souvent rencontrer Wendy.

Lucy et moi restâmes un peu avec Roméo et son amie avant de passer par la cuisine prendre un truc à grignoter pour finalement aller s'installer dans ma chambre. A peine entrés que Lucy se jetait déjà sur mon lit. Je rigolai. Depuis la première fois où Lucy était venue chez moi et avait décrété être tombée amoureuse de mon lit, elle faisait ça chaque fois qu'elle venait chez moi. Je m'installai à ses côtés, et songeant qu'elle s'était suffisamment remise du choc, lui demandait, plus sérieusement :

\- Luce, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

 _Point de vue de Lucy_

Je grimaçai. Même si Natsu était un très bon ami, peut-être même l'un des meilleurs, je n'avais encore jamais parlé à aucune personne de Fairy Hills mon passé à Crocus dans mon ancien lycée, bien décidée à laisser cet épisode de ma vie derrière moi. Et Rogue Cheney faisait indéniablement parti de ce passé que je tentais d'oublier.

Rogue. Des tas de souvenirs m'étaient revenus à l'entente de ce nom. Beaucoup de bons souvenirs à l'époque où mes conneries ne m'avaient pas encore pourri la vie, beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs après. Et dire que c'était en partie à cause de Rogue qu'il… que j'avais été obligée de quitter Crocus et Sabertooth. Non, je devais arrêter de me voiler la face. J'étais la seule responsable de mes misères. Rogue n'avait juste pas eu de chance d'être tombé sur moi ce jour-là. A lui aussi, ça lui avait causé énormément de problèmes. Mais bon, je ne savais pas vraiment qui était celui qui avait vraiment le plus souffert au final. Rogue, moi, ou… lui.

Alors que je sortais doucement de mes pensées, je sentis le regard interrogateur de Natsu posé sur moi. Je savais que j'aurais du répondre. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ça me libérerait d'un poids, et ça répondrait aux questions de Natsu.

\- Lisanna m'a dit le nom du garçon avec qui elle sortait depuis cet été.

\- Ah, Rogue ? Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Alors Natsu l'avait déjà rencontré. Il avait rencontré Rogue. Peut-être l'avait-il rencontré aussi si Rogue et lui se parlaient toujours après ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Natsu, suppliai-je presque, tu dois me promettre de ne pas dire ce que je vais te raconter à Lisanna. Si jamais le sujet revenait, je veux lui annoncer moi-même, et que cela ne passe pas par un intermédiaire.

\- Je dois avouer que tu m'intrigues et que tu me fais un peu peur à la fois, Luce. Mais t'inquiète, si tu veux lui en parler toi-même je comprends tout à fait, je ne lui dirais rien. Promis.

Je soupirai, soulagée. Je savais Natsu digne de confiance, mais lui et Lisanna partageaient une telle complicité et une telle amitié que je ne savais pas si cette confiance irait jusqu'à cacher quelque chose à la benjamine Strauss.

\- Comme tu le sais, avant de venir à Fairy Hills, j'étais à Sabertooth, à Crocus.

Mon ami hocha la tête, confirmant ma déclaration et m'incitant à continuer.

\- Là-bas, je suis sortie avec quelqu'un pendant longtemps. Et j'ai fait une bêtise. Je l'ai trompé. Il m'a pardonné. Puis j'ai fait une deuxième bêtise. J'ai couché avec son meilleur ami. Il s'est vengé. Il a commencé à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait, en particulier deux de mes meilleures amies là-bas, il a sali mon nom, l'a traîné dans la boue, et en un rien de temps, je suis devenue la pestiférée qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. C'est pourquoi je suis venue ici. Pour changer.

\- Attends Luce, je suis pas sûr de comprendre, ce mec c'est pas Rogue quand même ?

\- Non… Rogue, c'était son meilleur ami, murmurai-je presque, honteuse. Celui… Celui qui a pris ma virginité.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. C'était difficile pour moi de parler de tout ça, et en parler à un garçon me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Cette partie de mon passé n'était pas glorieuse, et j'en avais honte. J'avais honte d'avoir trahi celui que j'aimais de la pire manière qu'il soit. J'avais honte d'avoir si facilement succombé à l'alcool et aux délices du sexe avec Rogue, lui aussi bien imbibé ce soir-là. J'avais honte d'avoir fui à Magnolia quand tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos plutôt qu'essayer d'arranger les choses. J'avais honte d'avoir fait de mon ex celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, un coureur de jupons invétéré ne cherchant rien de plus que des coups d'un soir. J'avais honte de moi.

Natsu prit mon menton entre ses doigts et releva ma tête. Il souriait. Je ne comprenais pas.

Il me prit dans ses bras et murmura à mon oreille :

\- On fait tous des erreurs Luce. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Quant à Lisanna, je te conseille quand même de lui en parler. Même si c'est dur pour toi de ressasser tes mauvais souvenirs, je pense qu'elle mérite de savoir.

Mes sanglots se firent plus prononcés. Malgré l'horreur de mes actions, Natsu avait su trouver les mots justes et ne pas me juger sur ce que j'avais fait dans le passé. Malgré la bêtise que l'on pouvait parfois trouver chez Natsu, il restait un garçon très pur, très droit, et savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Et pour toutes ces raisons, je le considérais comme un de mes meilleurs amis. Jamais je n'aurais pu espérer meilleur soutien que lui. Nulle part ailleurs je n'avais autant été chérie et protégée qu'avec lui. Dans ses bras, toutes mes peines s'effaçaient. C'est ce qui faisait de lui l'être extraordinaire qu'il était.

\- Merci, Natsu.

Nous restâmes ainsi serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant que Roméo, gêné de nous interrompre, n'entre dans la pièce.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, je voulais juste vous dire qu'on partait. Je raccompagne Wendy chez elle et puis je rentre à la maison.

\- Ça marche Roméo, rentrez bien tous les deux.

Wendy vint également nous saluer, me serrant dans ses bras, comme si elle avait compris ma peine.  
Natsu me proposa de rester dîner chez lui, ce que j'acceptais avec joie et, de fatigue, je passai même la nuit chez lui. Alors que je m'enfonçai doucement dans le sommeil, je sentis les bras de mon ami m'entourer alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés dans le lit.

Le lendemain, l'alarme de Natsu sonna comme une alarme incendie à mon oreille et le réveil fut vraiment dur. Essayant de me motiver pour aller en cours, je jetai un œil à l'heure, m'apercevant que je n'avais aucune affaire pour me changer qu'il était de toute manière bien trop tard pour que je repasse chez moi. Pas grave, je pourrai toujours manger chez moi à midi et en profiter pour me doucher.

Ce matin-là, Natsu et moi fûmes obligées de courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours. A croire qu'être en retard devenait une habitude chez moi. En me rappelant que j'avais mon heure de colle avec Gray l'après-midi, je déprimai encore plus.

La nouvelle de la veille m'avait achevée, mais aujourd'hui s'annonçait encore pire quand la voix stridente de Polyussica fut interrompue par le proviseur, Makarov, qui entrait dans la salle accompagné d'un nouvel élève.

\- Je vous présente Sting Eucliffe, il sera désormais au lycée Fairy Hills avec vous tous.

Je sentis ma respiration se bloquer. Alors qu'il jaugeait du regard la classe, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur moi et je vis un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors duchesse, je t'ai manqué ?

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	3. Malheureuses retrouvailles

_Point de vue de Sting_

Alors c'était à Fairy Hills que Lucy était venue se réfugier. J'en connaissais qui payerait pour cette information. Quand elle était partie de Sabertooth, personne n'avait été au courant, personne n'avait su où elle était allée. Même pas les sœurs Aguria qui étaient pourtant ses meilleures amies là-bas. Ni moi. En même temps, elle n'aurait eu encore intérêt à me le dire, à part pour si elle avait voulu que je pourrisse un peu plus sa vie. Oui, c'était un fait, je lui avais pourri la vie. Cette fille, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses gros seins et ses grands airs, m'avait détruit. Alors je n'avais fait que lui rendre la pareille. Et j'étais bien décidé à continuer ici.

Je vis que Lucy palissait en me regardant. Bien. Je me tournai vers la prof qui me présentait rapidement avec de me demander d'aller m'asseoir. Je soupirai. Les cours ne m'avaient pas manqué. Il y a une semaine environ, j'ai été exclu de Sabertooth, soi-disant parce que je séchais trop les cours et que je venais torché en cours. Bon, admettons, ça avait du m'arriver une fois ou deux. Mais quand même. M'enfin, la perspective de pouvoir continuer à faire subir un enfer à Lucy m'enchantait alors tant pis pour Sabertooth. Puis Rogue et moi trouverions bien des moments pour nous voir même en habitant loin.

En regardant brièvement la classe alors que j'allais m'asseoir, je remarquais une jeune fille qui me rappelait beaucoup Yukino, avec les cheveux plus clairs. Ça ne serait pas la copine de Rogue ça ? Si il savait qu'elle était dans la même classe que Lucy, il pèterait un câble. Je rigolai intérieurement. J'allais bien m'amuser. Lisanna ne devais probablement pas être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rogue et Lucy, et j'allais me faire un plaisir monstre à le lui révéler. Tout ce qui pourrait détruire Lucy m'intéressait.

J'allai m'installer au fond de la classe, à côté d'un grand blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit. Il me disait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le chanteur et guitariste des Tenrojima, Luxus Draer ? J'adorais ce groupe, avec leur musique rock électrisante et leur rythme du tonnerre. Je lui demanderais plus tard.

Lucy était installée deux rangs devant moi, à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux roses, qui lui aussi me disait quelque chose. J'avais sûrement dû le rencontrer en même temps que Lisanna, mais mes souvenirs d'elle que j'avais déjà vue trois fois étaient flous, alors de lui que je n'avais pas dû rencontrer plus d'une fois, je n'arrivai même pas à me souvenir de son nom. Alors que je le regardais, il se retourna et me jeta un regard mauvais. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir lui. Je me désintéressai de lui pour écouter brièvement la prof avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était encore plus inintéressante. Soupirant, j'installai ma tête sur ma table, prêt à faire une petite sieste. C'était sans compter sur cette dingue de prof.

\- Alors monsieur Eucliffe, à peine arrivé et on pique déjà un roupillon ? Deux heures de colle, ce soir !

Je grimaçai. Et voilà, retour à la normale !

 _Point de vue de Lucy_

J'avais dû rêver, j'avais forcément dû rêver. Sting ne pouvait pas être à Fairy Hills. Pas lui. C'était comme si mes erreurs passées s'évertuaient à venir détruire tout ce que j'avais construit depuis que j'avais quitté Sabertooth. Comme si je ne pouvais jamais retrouver la paix. Comme si on me mettait le bonheur sous le nez avant de me le retirer en ricanant. Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir tomber plus bas, j'entendis Polyussica réprimander Sting et le coller deux heures ce soir. Ce soir ? En même temps que moi ? Oh non… Il fallait absolument que j'aille voir Yajima et le supplier de déplacer mon heure de colle. Quitte à en prendre une deuxième, tout pour ne pas me retrouver avec lui. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas au point de ne pas vouloir l'approcher, c'était que j'avais peur. Peur qu'une fois encore il ne chercha à se venger de moi. Peur qu'une fois encore il ne me brisa par le biais de mes amis. Peur que sa colère ne soit pas retombée et qu'il me détesta toujours autant.

Au fond de mon cœur, je tenais encore à lui. Sting avait été mon premier grand amour, et passer à côté de ça était difficile. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant une dizaine de mois, et j'avais tout gâché. Je le savais, j'étais l'unique responsable, et encore aujourd'hui je m'en voulais énormément, mais sa vengeance avait été plus terrible que je ne l'aurai imaginée. Il m'avait souillée. Il était très populaire à Sabertooth, et beaucoup de gens m'avaient connu par son biais. Il m'avait détruite. Très vite, tout le monde m'avait tourné le dos, même les personnes en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Il m'avait brisée. Alors que j'étais au plus bas, il avait commencé à coucher à gauche à droite, comme pour me montrer ce que ça avait pu lui faire. Il m'avait achevée. Et alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir souffrir plus, il avait couché avec mes deux meilleures amies, toutes deux consentantes, Yukino et Sorano Aguria. J'avais perdu mon amour, mes amies, ma réputation, la confiance que les gens avaient en moi, tout ça à cause d'une soirée où l'alcool avait eu raison de moi et de Rogue.

Je me demandais si lui et Sting se parlaient toujours. Lorsque j'avais quitté Sabertooth, ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes, mais peut-être Sting lui avait-il pardonné là où il m'avait traînée dans la boue. Je lui en voulais. J'aurai aimé qu'il comprenne, qu'il me pardonne. Et malgré toute ma rancœur contre lui, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le détester. Sting avait été plus important pour moi que bien des personnes. Tirer une croix sur tout ce que nous avions vécu à cause d'une erreur, d'une nuit, serait trop me demander. Même si j'étais la raison de notre rupture, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander à quoi auraient ressemblé nos vies si nous avions continué ensemble, si nos chemins ne s'étaient pas séparés. Mais depuis que j'étais entrée à Fairy Hills, je m'étais faite la promesse ne plus y penser. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pénètre dans ma vie à nouveau.

Le cours me sembla durer des heures. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je me levai en vitesse, ne voulant pour rien au monde croiser Sting. Je courais vers la salle des professeurs où j'espérais y trouver Yajima. A mon grand soulagement, celui-ci était présent, en train de corriger des copies. Alors que j'entrai après qu'un enseignant m'ait invité à le faire, je me dirigeai vers mon professeur d'économie, prête à le supplier s'il le fallait.

\- Bonjour monsieur Yajima, j'aurais voulu vous parler de mon heure de colle de ce soir. A vrai dire, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir et j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible de la décaler à demain ou à n'importe quel autre moment qui vous arrangerait.

Pendant un instant, alors que Yajima levait la tête en souriant, je crus à ma réussite. Il brisa très vite mes illusions.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ? bégayai-je.

\- Non. Si j'autorisai ce changement, les heures de colle n'auraient plus aucun sens. Ce ne sont pas des heures qui sont censées vous arranger mais au contraire, vous montrer que la discipline n'est pas chose négligeable. Ce sera donc ce soir à 17 heures. Et si vous me le demandez une fois de plus, j'y ajoute une deuxième heure. Et rappelez bien à monsieur Fullbuster que contrairement à ce qu'il a l'air de croire, les heures de colle sont obligatoires. Qu'il n'y vienne pas et il sera de travaux d'intérêt généraux pendant une semaine.

\- Oui, monsieur Yajima, murmurai-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'envoyait au bûcher.

 _Point de vue de Natsu_

Bon sang, où Lucy était-elle encore passée ?

J'avais bien remarqué comment le visage de mon amie s'était crispé quand Sting lui avait parlé et m'étais douté que c'était lui l'ex-petit ami dont elle m'avait parlé. Comme si le fait que Lisanna sorte avec Rogue ne l'avait pas suffisamment achevé, il fallait qu'en plus son ex débarque à Fairy Hills.

J'avais déjà rencontré Rogue deux fois, dont une fois où Sting était présent. Il avait eu l'air totalement désintéressé de la conversation et n'avait pas arrêter de reluquer toutes les filles qui passaient. Dès que je l'avais vu, je ne l'avais pas aimé. Et aujourd'hui que je savais qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Lucy avait été obligée de changer de ville et de lycée, je le haïssais encore plus. Au regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, je sentais que sa vengeance était loin d'être terminée, et j'étais bien décidé à tout faire pour éviter à Lucy de revivre l'enfer qu'elle avait eu l'air de vivre l'an passé.

Je continuai à courir dans les couloirs, jetant un œil à droite à gauche pour essayer de repérer mon amie avant de croiser Gray qui sortait des toilettes des mecs.

\- Eh Gray, t'aurais pas vu Lucy par hasard ? Elle est sortie en furie de la classe et depuis je la trouve plus.

\- Aucune idée mec, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est encore au lycée, on a colle dans une heure.

Colle. En même temps que Sting. Mince alors, elle avait du aller voir Yajima ! Je fonçai vers la salle des professeurs et la découvrit en train de pleurer au détour d'un couloir. Je me précipitai vers elle, la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Yajima n'a pas voulu déplacer ton heure de colle ?

\- Comment… comment tu sais que c'est ce que je lui ai demandé ?

\- Je te connais Luce. T'as qu'à sécher, tu te feras tuer demain mais au moins tu ne seras pas avec lui.

Mon amie secoua la tête négativement contre mon torse.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'aurais des problèmes, mes parents en entendront parler… Non je ne peux pas.

\- Allons Luce, t'as toujours été une élève modèle, si pour une fois tu fais une bêtise tes parents ne t'en voudront pas.

Elle éloigna sa tête, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sûr, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Mon sourire s'effaça rapidement quand j'entendis une voix appeler mon amie.

\- Je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé dis donc. Il baise bien au moins ? A moins que t'en ai un deuxième à côté pour le sexe, ça me surprendrait même pas !

Sting. Je me tournai vers lui en levant le poing, prêt à lui faire comprendre ma manière de penser. Alors que je m'approchai de lui pour le frapper, je remarquai Lisanna qui arrivait derrière lui, l'air joyeux.

\- Tiens Sting, comment tu vas ? Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus !

Elle me remarqua et s'étonna :

\- Natsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Reste en dehors de ça Lisa, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

\- Natsu, c'est ça hein ? Alors, elle est bonne Lucy ? Paraît que c'est une vraie tigresse au lit.

Il ricana. Lucy était toujours derrière moi, adossée au mur, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas me retourner au cas où Sting se déciderait à me frapper dans le dos, mais je pouvais sentir toute sa peine. Lisanna, quant à elle, ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment. Lucy et Lisanna ne méritaient vraiment pas ça. Pour éviter que Sting ne parla à Lisanna de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Rogue et Lucy l'an dernier, je me décidai finalement à passer à l'action. Je me jetai sur le blond, préférant risquer des heures et des heures d'intérêts généraux plutôt que de laisser un gars sorti de nulle part briser l'amitié qui régnait entre mes deux meilleures amies. Je le ruai de coups, bien décidé à le laisser à terre, alors que Lisanna tentait de me retenir et que Lucy regardait le spectacle de loin, mortifiée. D'autres personnes arrivèrent, et les profs, alertés par l'agitation, sortirent de la salle des professeurs pour mettre un terme à notre combat. A la fin de l'affrontement, Sting était vraiment amoché. Quant à moi, je m'en étais sorti avec à peine quelques bleus et un œil au beurre noir. Macao et Guildartz emmenèrent Sting à l'infirmerie pendant que je me faisais engueuler par Polyussica et Yajima.

\- Vous êtes complètement inconscient ! Vous auriez pu le tuer !

\- Il m'a cherché !

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pourtant vous qui avez frappé en premier ! Ça va se voir sur votre dossier, monsieur Dragneel.

Je rigolai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en aie à foutre ? J'suis orphelin ! Le seul que mes notes concernent c'est moi, c'pas comme si j'allais me faire engueuler en rentrant chez moi, vu qu'il n'y aura personne quand je rentrerai chez moi !

Yajima se calma. Il garda son air sévère mais ne parla plus, comme pour ne pas me blesser. Pff, comme si ça pouvait me faire quelque chose.

Fairy Hills était un lycée particulièrement connu pour les orphelins qu'il accueillait. Nous n'étions pas si nombreux que ça, mais c'était le seul lycée où nous étions autant. Ce statut, même si nous avions tous finis par l'accepter, faisait toujours éprouver de la pitié à nos professeurs, et certains d'entre nous s'en servaient parfois pour ne pas trop se faire engueuler. Pas moi. Ce que j'avais dit, je l'avais pensé, ce n'était pas pour ne pas me faire punir. Je n'en avais vraiment rien à foutre des notes qu'ils pouvaient me mettre ou des heures de colle que je pouvais me chopper. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que Lucy arrête de pleurer.

 _Point de vue de Lucy_

Natsu était devenu fou. Il avait affronté Sting, pour moi. Sting avait fini à l'infirmerie, et je me doutais que Natsu allait en subir les répercussions, tant de l'administration que de mon ex. Il n'était pas réputé pour son calme et son pardon, et j'étais bien placée pour le savoir. Alors que Natsu se faisait réprimander par Yajima et Polyussica, Lisanna s'approcha de moi en me voyant assise par terre en train de pleurer. Tout le monde était tellement concentré sur Sting et Natsu que personne ne m'avait remarquée, sauf elle. Elle m'entraina hors du lycée, dans le parc de Magnolia. Je n'avais même plus la force de l'en empêcher. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester à Fairy Hills pour mon heure de colle, mais je n'en avais tout simplement pas le courage. Lisanna m'emmena sous le grand cerisier central du parc de Magnolia, au pied de l'arbre, là où nous venions chaque fois que nous voulions passer un petit moment uniquement toutes les deux. Alors que je m'installai à côté d'elle, mes larmes s'arrêtaient enfin de couler et je commençai doucement à me calmer.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Lucy.

Son ton était doux, sa voix remplie d'incompréhension.

\- D'abord hier, continua-t-elle, tu as perdu connaissance quand je t'ai parlé de Rogue. Et aujourd'hui, quand Sting est arrivé, il t'a dit je ne sais plus trop quoi en classe, Natsu l'a frappé et toi tu étais derrière en train de pleurer. Il faut que tu m'expliques. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger, je veux juste comprendre.

Je savais qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas me juger. Mais je savais aussi que, peu importe combien Lisanna était clémente et gentille, il y avait des choses trop dures à accepter, et moi ayant fait ma première fois avec son petit ami en faisait partie. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Lisanna était une amie très importante pour moi, elle avait su, au même titre qu'Erza, me faire oublier ce que mes anciennes amies m'avaient fait. Yukino, Sorano… Et dire que je pensais être leur amie. Je les connaissais depuis bien plus d'années que mes amis de Fairy Tail et pourtant elles n'avaient pas hésité à me planter un couteau dans le dos. Sorano était la grande sœur de Yukino mais avait redoublé sa troisième. Yukino et moi étions amies depuis la sixième et, même si je m'entendais bien avec sa sœur, je n'avais commencé à devenir vraiment proche d'elle que quand elle était arrivée dans la même classe que nous. Yukino Aguria… Cette fille me faisait tellement penser à Lisanna. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement, les mêmes cheveux blancs très courts, peut-être un peu plus argentés que ceux de la benjamine Strauss, un corps fin, un même visage doux, un sourire lumineux. Les deux étaient des filles très douces, toujours prêtes à rendre service, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Et pourtant, Yukino m'avait brisée. Et à mon tour, j'allais détruire Lisanna en lui avouant mes crimes. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, tellement peur qu'elle me rejette. Au début, j'avais eu du mal avec elle, la ressemblance avec mon ancienne amie étant trop flagrante pour que je me laisse complètement aller avec elle. Pourtant, sa bienveillance et sa proximité avec Natsu dont je m'étais déjà énormément rapproché m'avaient permis d'oublier ma crainte et de me lier d'amitié avec elle.

Ce fut son sourire timide qui me convainquit.

Je la priai de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de ne pas trop m'en vouloir et commençai mon récit. Je lui racontai tout : ma relation avec Sting, mon erreur, Rogue et moi, la vengeance de Sting, la trahison de Yukino, Natsu qui avait frappé mon ex pour me protéger. Pendant un instant, elle ne put parler. Au bout d'un moment, je pensais qu'elle ne pourrait pas me pardonner et commençait à esquisser un mouvement de départ quand elle attrapa ma main pour me retenir.

\- Désolée, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour encaisser, s'excusa-t-elle. Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parlé Lucy ?

\- Je voulais oublier, faire comme si rien n'avait jamais existé, murmurai-je, honteuse.

Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir avant de me répondre :

\- Je connais cette Yukino. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, Rogue m'a dit que c'était une de ses meilleures amies. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était comme ça, elle avait l'air tellement gentille, tellement innocente… Et Sting, ce gros bâtard. J'aimerais bien savoir comment deux garçons aussi différents peuvent aussi bien s'entendre !

\- Alors ils se parlent toujours ?

\- Oh…Oui.

Mon amie réalisa. Il lui avait pardonné, à lui. Pas à moi. Elle eut instantanément l'air de s'en vouloir mais je la pris de cours en posant la question dont je redoutais le plus la réponse.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Oh, pour Rogue… Je… Non, je ne t'en veux pas Lucy. Ça s'est passé bien avant que je n'arrive dans ta vie et dans la sienne. Puis je ne peux même pas te rapprocher de me l'avoir caché vu que tu ne savais pas que je sortais avec lui ! Peut-être que si je te l'avais dit plutôt, j'aurais pu t'aider, tu aurais pu être préparée à l'arrivée de Sting…

\- Ah non hein, tu vas pas commencer à t'en vouloir ! C'est moi la fautive dans l'histoire !

\- Mais toi aussi tu vas arrêter, non mais oh ! Tu as fait une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde !

Nous nous regardâmes. Sourire. Eclats de rire.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ris, mais ça me fait un bien fou en tout cas ! m'exclamai-je, regardant mon amie en souriant.

\- A moi aussi Lucy. Bon, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, on va voir Natsu ? Je crois que Sting l'a un peu amoché tout à l'heure.

Sitôt qu'elle eût dit ça, je m'en voulus à nouveau d'avoir été la cause de cette bagarre inutile, puis me reprit en me disant que Natsu ne voulait certainement pas me rendre triste par son geste et que je m'étais suffisamment sentie malheureuse pour la journée. Lisanna et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'appartement où vivait Natsu, se doutant qu'il avait probablement déjà du quitter le lycée. Et merde, tant pis pour mon heure de colle. Je ferais des travaux d'intérêt généraux pendant une semaine et c'est tout.

En route, Lisanna me parla de Rogue, du moins du Rogue qu'elle connaissait. Il semblait tellement différent de celui que j'avais dans mes souvenirs. Plus lui-même. Plus heureux. Malgré mon passé difficile dont Rogue était en partie la cause, j'étais heureuse pour mon amie. Des deux garçons, Rogue avait toujours été le plus raisonnable, le plus sincère. Sting avait ses propres qualités mais Rogue était tout de même le plus réfléchi des deux, bien plus mature que son meilleur ami. Je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. Tout le bonheur que, moi, j'avais perdu.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


	4. Entre amis

_Point de vue de Lisanna_

Comme nous nous en étions doutées, Natsu était rentré chez lui. En arrivant, alors que Lucy allait sonner à la porte, je sortis la clé que Natsu m'avait fait faire chez le cordonnier une fois où je m'étais plainte qu'il mettait toujours trop de temps à venir m'ouvrir quand je venais chez lui. Lucy sembla surprise mais ne dit rien. Tant mieux. Même si Lucy était une fille que j'adorais, j'avais toujours été un petit peu jalouse de la vitesse à laquelle une amitié s'était forgée entre elle et Natsu, et j'étais contente d'avoir ce petit privilège qu'elle n'avait pas. Je savais que Natsu tenait autant à moi qu'avant, mais la peur qu'un jour elle prenne ma place dans son cœur m'avait toujours tiraillée. Et maintenant que je savais ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Rogue… Je lui avais dit la vérité, je ne lui en voulais pas. Ou du moins, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir et je faisais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être blessée. Pas qu'elle ait couché avec lui non, je ne le connaissais même pas à l'époque, mais de ne pas avoir été celle avec qui il ferait sa première fois. Même si nous sortions ensemble depuis à peine quelques mois, je tenais énormément à Rogue. Il était si calme, si doux, toujours si réfléchi, si adulte. Je me sentais bien chaque fois que j'étais avec lui. Et même si nous n'en avions jamais parlé, j'avais toujours été persuadée qu'il était puceau, tout comme moi j'étais vierge. Apparemment pas.

Néanmoins, Lucy était une personne que je chérissais énormément, et je savais que peu importe combien cette histoire entre elle et Rogue me blesserait, je me devais de soutenir mon amie. Elle avait vécu des moments difficiles après cette histoire, s'était faite jetée par ses meilleures amies, et il n'était pas question qu'elle ait à revivre la même chose.

En parlant de ses meilleures amies, il fallait absolument que j'aie une discussion avec Yukino. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à Lucy, je ne l'avais pas rencontrée qu'une fois, mais au moins quatre ou cinq, dont une avec sa sœur, Sorano. Et le tableau que Lucy m'avait dépeint de Yukino était tout simplement incroyable. Je savais que Lucy ne m'aurait pas menti à ce sujet, mais j'avais toujours été de ce genre de personnes qui savent cerner les gens qu'ils rencontrent en à peine un regard. Et ce que j'avais vu en Yukino les quelques fois où je l'avais vue me montrent qu'elle n'est pas le genre de fille qui trahirait sa meilleure amie juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air, peu importe avec qui. Peut-être Sorano, à la limite, mais certainement pas Yukino. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand nous entrâmes chez Natsu, il débarqua dans l'entrée en souriant, heureux de nous voir. Il se précipita vers Lucy pour lui demander si elle allait mieux, la prenant dans ses bras. Je fis une grimace. Comme s'il avait senti la pointe de jalousie qui émanait de moi, il leva la tête vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil. Je me mis à rougir. J'avais honte d'être jalouse de mon amie alors qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de moi.

\- Lucy m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier. Je lui ai dit que je ne lui en voulais pas.

\- Je le savais. T'es trop gentille pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit de toute manière, me complimenta mon meilleur ami en passant sa main dans ses étonnants cheveux roses.

Mmh, pas si sûre, mais ce n'était pas moi qui allait le contredire. Natsu s'éloigna un peu avant de nous demander ce que nous étions venus faire chez lui.

\- On voulait voir si t'allais bien après la bagarre de tout à l'heure, lui répondit rapidement ma blonde d'amie.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il ne m'a pas trop amoché, plaisanta-t-il. Bah, j'avais un peu mal à la tête tout à l'heure mais ça va maintenant, j'pète la forme !

Lucy sourit. Elle semblait vraiment soulagée. J'imaginai qu'elle avait du se sentir très coupable de l'état de Natsu et de Sting et fut heureuse que mon ami la rassura.

Natsu nous invita à nous installer sur le canapé et nous proposa à boire. Dans un premier temps, Lucy tenta de refuser poliment, comme si elle était chez un inconnu et n'osait pas se servir, mais Natsu lui imposa fermement de faire comme chez elle.

\- Bon ben, si t'as un truc pour me faire oublier cette journée je dis pas non alors, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Et c'est parti pour un teq paf !

Lucy s'empressa de refuser, disant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour boire, mais Natsu ne lui laissa pas le choix. De mon côté, j'étais morte de rire. J'adorai quand Lucy faisait sa petite timide, mais en même temps ça ne lui allait tellement pas. Je commandai la même chose à mon meilleur ami, prête à faire un peu la fête.

\- Vous voulez manger à la maison ce soir les filles ?

\- Ça me va, répondis-je avec joie.

\- Je suis partante aussi, dans ce cas.

\- Pizzas ?

\- Pizzas.

\- Chorizo pour moi, ajouta Lucy.

Et voilà, la vie reprenait son cours.

 _Point de vue de Lucy_

J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir des amis comme Lisanna et Natsu sur qui compter. Peu importe l'horreur de ce que j'avais pu faire, ils avaient su trouver la force de me pardonner. Je n'avais plus le droit de fuir. Dès demain, j'irai affronter Sting, m'expliquer avec lui, m'excuser. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment laissé la chance de le faire et j'avais besoin de lui parler à tout prix. J'espérai juste que Natsu ne l'avait pas trop abîmé.

Natsu et Lisanna étaient en train de se chamailler sur qui aurait le droit à une place sur le canapé et qui devrait s'asseoir par terre, étant donné que j'étais déjà installée sur la moitié du sofa. Je soupirai. Quels gamins. J'allai m'installer sur le tapis, leur laissant ainsi la place, mais Lisanna me rejoignit par terre.

\- Ben tu t'assois pas à côté de Natsu ?

\- Pour qu'il passe la soirée à me taper et à me chatouiller ? Non merci, j'préfère venir à côté de toi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais, quels gamins. En même temps, c'était peut-être ça qui me plaisait tant chez eux. Alors que Natsu protestait, ne voulant pas être sur le canapé tout seul, je reçus un message de Cana : « Demain, méga soirée chez Juvia. Petit before entre filles à 18h, arrivée des garçons à 20h30, première vraie soirée de l'année, ça va chauffer ! »

\- Vous êtes au courant pour la soirée de demain ?

\- Oui, répondit Lisanna. Juvia m'a prévenue tout à l'heure.

\- Ah ouais, Gray a du le mentionner à un moment il me semble.

Je souris. Une soirée, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais bien. Ça allait me faire un bien fou.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée à dire des conneries, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi et surtout à rigoler. Quand les pizzas arrivèrent, l'alcool avait déjà eu un peu raison de Lisanna et moi et Natsu se foutait ouvertement de notre gueule, surtout quand mon amie tomba trois fois avant d'enfin atteindre la porte pour ouvrir au livreur.

Vers 21h, Natsu décida qu'il était temps de nous ramener chez nous. Il appela Elfman qui accepta, après avoir longtemps grogné contre Natsu, de venir chercher sa sœur en voiture, puis me raccompagna jusqu'à mon appartement. Il pleuvait, et l'eau froide sur mon visage me réveillait quelque peu. Etrangement, alors que la soirée avait été plutôt agitée, Natsu et moi ne prononçâmes pas un mot du trajet. Ce fut seulement une fois arrivés chez moi que je parlai.

\- Merci pour tout Natsu.

\- C'est normal Luce. Allez bonne nuit, on se voit demain !

Je souris. Alors qu'il commençait à disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit, je fouillai dans mon sac pour finalement trouver mes clés. Arrivée chez moi, j'eus à peine le temps de m'asseoir sur mon lit que je dormais déjà.

Ce fut essoufflée et carrément en retard que j'arrivais en cours le lendemain matin. Comme je m'y attendais, le prof n'accepta pas de me prendre en classe et m'envoya en permanence pour la demi-heure de cours restante. Et moi qui étais décidée à prendre de bonnes habitudes, c'était raté.

A la fois à mon plus grand soulagement et à ma plus grande peine, Sting n'était pas venu en cours ce matin-là. Mes bonnes résolutions de la veille quant à m'expliquer avec lui m'avaient fui pendant la nuit et, même si je comptais le faire un jour, j'étais pour l'instant toujours trop effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui.  
Je retrouvai Levy à la pause du matin, n'ayant pas passé énormément de temps avec elle ces derniers temps. Elle n'allait pas l'air d'avoir la super forme et je voulais plus que tout lui redonner le sourire. Au début, elle me parla surtout du nouveau livre qu'elle venait de dégoter dans une brocante, et à très bon prix en plus. C'était une anthologie de tous les grands classiques de la tragédie du 17ème, siècle de la littérature qu'elle adorait particulièrement. Elle semblait ravie, comme si ce petit livre un peu abîmé dans les coins était devenu toute sa vie, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Levy-chan, ne pense pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je vois bien que tu n'as pas la forme. En temps normal, tu aurais sauté au plafond, tu m'aurais appelée dès l'acquisition de cette petite merveille, mais là tu semble presque comme éteinte. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle soupira. Elle devait sûrement penser que ça ne se remarquerait pas. Je lui jetai un regard éloquent et elle se décida à parler.

\- Lu-chan, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je t'en avais déjà parlé l'an dernier, mais depuis que Gajeel est arrivé à Fairy Hills je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. Il…il est tellement gentil et tellement fort en même temps, tellement proche et si inatteignable, si beau et si rustre en même temps.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur, et son visage se tordit de douleur.

\- Je sais tout ça Levy, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé et qu'il t'a rejeté quand même ? Il va voir ce qu'il va voir lui !

\- Non, non, m'arrêta-t-elle prestement. Je n'ai toujours rien dit, je n'aurais jamais osé sans t'en parler avant. Mais… Juvia m'a dit qu'il avait une petite amie.

Je manquai de m'étouffer un moment.

\- Gajeel a une copine ?!

Le visage de Levy se ferma. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, lui murmurant des paroles douces à son oreille. Il fallait que je parle à Juvia. Absolument. Lorsque la fin de la pause sonna, je lui adressai un sourire timide, lui promettant que tout allait s'arranger, et courait vers le troisième étage où j'avais cours. A peine assise à ma place à côté d'Erza qui, pour une fois, avait décidé de se mettre au troisième rang, j'envoyai un message à Juvia, mon sac posé sur le bureau cachant mon téléphone : « Ce midi, café Strauss, je dois te parler ».

Ça avait l'air un peu mystérieux mais je savais qu'elle viendrait. Juvia était bien trop curieuse pour refuser. J'aurai pu lui en parler par SMS, mais je savais qu'elle allait se faire des idées, et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Sting était déjà persuadé que je me tapais Natsu, si en plus Juvia racontait à Mirajane, et donc à tout le lycée par extension, que j'avais des vues sur Gajeel, j'étais fichue.

Le cours passa lentement. J'essayai de me concentrer mais rien à faire, j'étais trop tracassée. Ma meilleure amie allait mal, mon passé ressurgissait dans ma vie et Sting était prêt à me faire la misère une nouvelle fois. J'aimais ma vie. A la fin du cours, alors que je commençais à me détendre, essayant de positiver en me rappelant que j'avais toujours des amis sur qui compter si les choses dégénéraient avec Sting, monsieur Yajima entra dans la salle pour le cours suivant, me rappelant alors une chose. J'avais séché son heure de colle. Je me terrai sur ma table, persuadée d'y passer si il me remarquait.

\- Lucy Heartfilia ! Gray Fullbuster !

Camouflage : raté. Gray non plus n'y était pas allé ? Enfin, je ne devrais pas être trop étonnée. Après tout, même moi j'avais séché.

\- Je ne m'étonne pas vraiment du comportement de monsieur Fullbuster, mais même vous mademoiselle Heartfilia ? Vous savez pourtant ce que ça signifie. Une semaine de travaux d'intérêt généraux à compter de lundi. Je vous veux tous les soirs à 17h devant la salle des professeurs, l'intendante est déjà au courant et vous avez vraiment intérêt à venir, sinon c'est l'exclusion.

\- Oui monsieur, répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Bon, ben une semaine de pourrie en plus, ça c'était fait. Erza me jeta un regard sévère et je me sentis encore plus honteuse. Pleine de bonne volonté, je restai concentrée tout le cours, n'adressant la parole à mon amie qu'une seule fois pour lui demander un stylo vert. A la fin du cours, j'allai rapidement m'excuser auprès du prof pour mon heure de colle avant de me précipiter dehors, direction le café Strauss. Comme je m'y attendais, Juvia était déjà là, assise à une table, un thé posé devant elle. Juvia était de ces filles qui boivent du thé tout le temps, toujours le petit doigt en l'air. Je savais que ce n'était pas une marque de prétention de quelque sorte mais juste une habitude qu'elle avait prise de ses parents qui étaient assez stricts sur le comportement qu'une jeune fille devait adopter en tout temps, tout comme son étrange manie de parler d'elle à la troisième personne que, pour ma part, je trouvais tout simplement adorable. Par contre, en soirée, c'était tout sauf la bienséance incarnée, mais ça c'était une autre affaire. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, elle me fit un grand sourire, m'invitant à venir m'installer en face d'elle.

\- Pourquoi Lucy a-t-elle besoin de parler à Juvia ? S'est-il passé quelque chose de grave ?

\- J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose, mais je veux absolument que tu ne te fasses aucun film sur ce que je vais te poser comme question. C'est juste une irrépressible curiosité, pas de l'amour.

\- Juvia n'est pas sûre de ce dont parle Lucy, mais elle promet de ne pas se faire d'idées.

\- Très bien, répondis-je, à moitié soulagée. C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi Gajeel aurait une petite amie ?

\- Oh, alors Lucy aussi en a entendu parler ? A vrai dire, Juvia n'est pas sûre. Metalicana est une fille que Gajeel connaît depuis tout petit et qu'il a revu il n'y a pas longtemps, et comme il avait l'air vraiment content d'avoir passé du temps avec elle, Juvia en a déduit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais elle n'en est pas tout à fait certaine.

Pour un peu, je l'aurais giflée. Elle s'était imaginée toute une histoire entre son meilleur ami et une fille sortie de nulle part alors que, connaissant Gajeel, il n'y avait probablement rien entre eux, et maintenant Levy se faisait des films. Non mais, quelle idiote ! Je préférai pourtant ne rien dire pour ne pas trahir le secret de ma meilleure amie, et partis alors sur un autre sujet.

\- Tu voudras de l'aide pour préparer la soirée de ce soir ?

\- Oh non, que Lucy ne s'inquiète pas, Juvia et Cana vont faire les courses cet après-midi vu qu'elles finissent les courses à 15h, et Mirajane les rejoint après pour installer un peu la maison. Les parents de Juvia sont absents en ce moment, ils sont partis en vacances en amoureux.

\- Ça va être génial, puis si tu fais les courses avec Cana on peut être sûr que ça va être bien arrosé ! Vous avez invité qui ?

\- Juvia ne se souvient plus de tout le monde, mais un peu toute la bande. Juvia t'enverra la liste par SMS quand elle rentrera.

\- Ça marche Juv'.

Le serveur arriva et prit notre commande. Je demandai un sandwich, consciente que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour manger puisque j'avais déjà perdu une bonne demi-heure entre le trajet jusqu'au café Strauss et ma discussion avec Juvia, et déjeunai en vitesse avec mon amie avant de retourner en cours, suivie par Juvia qui devait d'abord passer voir Polyussica par rapport à un cours de maths. Juvia avait choisi une filière scientifique et, malheureusement pour elle, avait donc hérité de Polyussica comme prof principale qu'elle avait l'immense plaisir de voir non pas six, ni même sept mais bien huit interminables heures par semaine puisqu'elle avait en plus choisi maths comme spécialité. Je la plaignais franchement.

Je rejoignais rapidement ma classe où Lisanna m'avait gardé une place à ses côtés. Les dernières heures de cours me semblèrent des années et bientôt je m'affalai sur ma table, impatiente d'en finir. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, j'étais épuisée et impatiente de rentrer chez moi. Erza m'interpella alors que j'allais sortir de la salle.

\- Lucy, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

\- Bien sûr Erza, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je…Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller ce soir, balbutia-t-elle, gênée. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir te préparer chez moi pour m'aider à choisir ma tenue ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Je souriais.

\- Par contre on passe d'abord chez moi prendre mes affaires, ajoutai-je ensuite, ça te va ? Ou tu veux que je te rejoigne chez toi ?

\- Non non, je t'accompagne, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venue chez toi, ça commence à me manquer un peu.

Arrivées dans mon petit appartement pour lequel j'étais obligé de travailler, Erza se précipita dans ma cuisine. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais mon amie vouait une passion à ma cuisine qu'elle considérait comme un rêve de cuisinier. Ma cuisine. Dans mon petit appartement. M'enfin, de mon côté je voyais le lit de mon meilleur ami comme le plus confortable au monde alors que lui ne cessait de me répéter combien il dormait mal toutes les nuits, donc chacun ses goûts. De mon côté, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, ouvrant ma penderie pour y chercher la tenue idéale. Toute la bande serait là, et même si je pouvais techniquement venir aussi décontractée que possible, j'aimais bien l'idée de passer des heures à me préparer et à me pomponner pour une soirée. Erza avait tout le nécessaire à maquillage chez elle donc je me contentais du strict nécessaire et optait finalement pour une robe plutôt courte, rouge vif, nouée par un ruban argenté à la ceinture et dont le bustier mettait vraiment en valeur ma poitrine. Bref, un rêve de fille quoi. En voyant l'étendue des robes un peu classe à ma disposition, Erza fut émerveillée. Elle était connue pour être une acheteuse compulsive et posséder plus de tenues qu'il n'était même possible d'imaginer avoir, mais, ses parents étant de la classe moyenne, elle se contentait de vêtements « normaux ». Alors que de mon côté, j'avais emporté à Magnolia avec moi de nombreuses robes hautes coutures que mes parents m'avaient offerts étant plus jeune et pour lesquelles je vouais une véritable passion. Je n'étais pas du genre m'as-tu-vue à ne porter que des vêtements de marque, mais j'avais certaines tenues dont je n'osais même pas dire le prix que j'adorais plus que tout, et celle-ci en faisait indubitablement partie. Devant les étoiles qui brillaient dans les yeux de mon amie, je ne pus m'empêcher de céder :

\- Prends en une si tu veux.

Elle me regarda comme on regarde le père Noël quand on y croit encore : comme celui qui nous apporte le cadeau dont on avait toujours rêvé.

Une fois nos tenues choisies, n'ayant donc plus besoin de passer chez Erza pour lui prendre une robe, je proposai de rester chez moi pour nous préparer maintenant que nous y étions. Mon amie approuva et, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à repasser chez elle, je lui prêtai également des chaussures assorties à sa taille et un collier qui mettrait en valeur sa beauté.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions fin prêtes et nous dirigions vers le palace Lockser.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
